


If Wishes Were Horses...

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a bad cold." It had to be.</p><p>Missing scene from "Night of the Red Dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/gifts).



> Grateful thanks to SC_Fossil for the title.

After Kid passed out, a graceless heap on the cold floor, Heyes and Billy struggled to carry him into the storeroom. The words "dead weight" flashed in Heyes' mind, but he quickly pushed them away.

"Pneumonia," the doc proclaimed, and Heyes pushed that away, too.

After all, Kid couldn't have pneumonia. It wasn't possible. Heyes had seen what lung fever could do, knew it was serious, but only to weak, sickly folks, old-timers. Not young, strong men like Kid. He tucked the blankets more firmly around his friend.

"It's just a bad cold," Heyes insisted loudly, hoping Kid would wake up and agree with him. But he didn't. He couldn't be roused. He was dead to the world.

Damn it, there was that word again, and this time, try though he might, Heyes couldn't shove it away, nor the memories it evoked: nightmare images of fire and blood, of shallow graves and makeshift markers, of two boys left to fend for themselves, alone in the world.

_No._

He slid his hand along Kid's neck, felt the pulse racing, the heat flaring under the skin.

"No more death," he whispered. It was almost a prayer. "Not here, not now."

_Not you._


End file.
